Right
by ZDaizy
Summary: Tony and Ziva have been waiting for this for a while. Now it's happening. Semi-smut.
1. The First Time

* **I do not own NCIS.**

Tony ran his fingers through Ziva's wild, untamed hair. He traced his finger down the nape of her neck to the fine skin of her silky back. Slowly, he unhooked her bra, making sure his hands were warm and inviting. Ziva's heart began to race, blood pulsing through her veins. This was it. This was the moment she had been waiting for all of these years. She was finally going to make love to Tony DiNozzo.

After sliding her bra down her back, Tony slowly pulled her shirt over her head, exposing her bare breasts. He started kissing her mouth, slowly working his way down her neck and between her breasts. She moaned in delight.

Electricity was coursing through her body. The same went for Tony. Soon, they were both fully naked, ready for this to happen. They were ready. This was right.

**I know this is super short, but it's my first smut and I wanted to see where it went. Please review. Also, leave a comment on my Tumblr at . Won't let me insert the whole link. :P. Anyway, should I continue this? Make is more than a oneshot? Also, if you want to look into my daily majestical life, follow me on Twitter at ZDaizy. ****J Again, don't forget to review! J**


	2. The Morning After

Tony and Ziva laid in his king sized bed, Ziva cradled in Tony's arms. Last night had been amazing. There was nothing more passionate than what had happened between them. They had wished the night to last forever, but alas, dawn had broken.

The covers rested just below Tony's chest, which was in turn above Ziva's. Tony slowly and carefully wiggled his arm out from under her side, trying not to wake her. When he got up, he slipped on some sweatpants over his boxers and made his way to the kitchen. He was most definitely hungry. Last night they both had really worked up a sweat.

They had both slept with other people before. They may have even loved them. But those rendezvous' were nothing compared to the adventure they had last night. It started out with some light drinking. They started to kiss passionately. One thing led to another, and that's how they got to their current positions. There were no regrets. Just love.

The smell of bacon wafted into the bedroom where Ziva was groggily rubbing her eyes. Tony was gone. She presumed he was making the bacon. Blurry images from the previous night made themselves present in her head.

_Scented candles flickered around the bed with a white canopy cocooning them into their bliss. In that moment, they knew that they loved each other. They were connected to each other in a way they hadn't been with their previous partners. It was something so much deeper. _

A smile crept onto Ziva's face. That was a memory that she wanted to keep forever. Nothing could ruin or saturate that memory.

She removed the covers from her body and emerged out of the bed. She wrapped a sheer, white silk robe over her naked body. It still showed off her good physique, and it was sure to please Tony.

When she entered the kitchen, light flowed through it. The curtains were drawn and the blinds open. The table was set for two. On the plates were scrambled eggs, bacon, pancakes, and hash browns. Even though it was against her religion, Ziva was sure she was going to sink her teeth into the bacon. By each of the plates were two cups- one was filled with orange juice and one with coffee. The meal looked delicious.

"Tony, I did not know you could cook such a meal," Ziva exclaimed.

"Well, we actually learned in boarding school. You're the woman I've ever actually put the skill to the test for. Let's hope we don't get food poisoning."

"We will not get food poisoning," she said as she lightly punched him in the arm.

"Have a seat, Ziver. Dig in."

And she did along with him. They silently made a competition out of who could finish the meal first. Of course, it ended up to be a tie. After that, they did what they felt was right. They made love to each other on the table. It was right. Again.

**Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you like this chapter. Please leave another review. Also, if you are on Tumblr, follow my blog, . Thank you!**


	3. Rule 12

The realization of what had happened between them didn't sink in until Monday, when their eyes met in the squad room. This wasn't just some random hookup that they could shrug off. They couldn't just "forget" to call. They had to face each other every single day in a _professional_ setting. And besides that, if Gibbs found out….. it wouldn't be pretty.

Although the Abby and McGee had sort of broken Rule #12 before, they weren't really co-workers, per se. They ended up being co-workers, but they weren't at the time. Gibbs still wasn't crazy about the fact that the two of them had a romantic relationship, but it was long gone. They had both moved on.

But Tony and Ziva, sleeping together, fully knowing what the consequences would be, was just blatant defiance. Everyone needs a code to live by. If they frequently break the major rules, then what good does it do?

There had to be a line somewhere, though. Gibbs couldn't tell Tony and Ziva who and who not to sleep with. It was their bodies, their emotions, their decision. If they both willingly wanted to get involved with a coworker, who was Gibbs to stop them?

**Thank you all so much for your reviews! What would you like to see in the future? I'm going to continue this story. Should I get smuttier, or what? Tell me what you think. If you have a Twitter or Tumblr, my username is the same as on here, Zdaizy. For links, go to my profile! This may be the last update before Thanksgiving. In that case- Happy Turkey Day! If not, Happy Early Turkey Day!**


End file.
